


海难

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 他曾拥有过一片海洋。予他快乐，赠他痛苦，围困他整个人生的海洋。那海水是碧蓝的，他仍深爱那些弃他远去的海流与潮汐。





	海难

**Author's Note:**

> 参考BGM: Louise – Eisblume

后街酒吧的年轻人时常调侃艾斯巴古颜色过于鲜艳的嘴唇。  
比如今晚，交了班的码头工人一边猛灌龙舌兰酒一边醉醺醺问他是不是大半夜出来喝个酒也要打粉底涂口红，旁边那白天刚被人揍得满地找牙的小混混吊着嗓子阴阳怪气接上一句我说这家伙根本就是个基佬，你看他这脸，这发型，哦还有这名字，Iceburg，啧啧，指不定还性冷……一个漏风的「感」字尚未出口，艾斯巴古便干脆利落伸手过去一捞一折给他一个过肩摔，动作迅捷如电光石火，人却还坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，从头至尾没有挪动半分。  
他懒得开口说老子是笔笔直的直男，比整个七水之都最直的桅杆还直，这肤色和嘴唇也是天生，爹娘给的基因你能奈我何。取向也好冷感也罢，误会这种东西解开一个还会再来一个，不如直接动手来得痛快。  
酒吧角落的流莺与顾客讲完价，悄无声息便双双没了踪影；离家出走的小姑娘披着大衣趴在桌上睡着了，不过看样子随时都会惊醒。钟声响了一下，艾斯巴古三口两口喝完他的朗姆，从外套口袋里摸出几个硬币拍在睡眼惺忪的酒保面前，起身离开。  
肌肉发达的装卸工酒意早被吓醒大半，嘀咕着今晚的艾斯巴古真可怕；战斗力为负五的弱鸡小流氓还晕在地上，不幸中的万幸是他保住了自己的最后一颗门牙。

每个城市都会有这么一块藏污纳垢的地方，或者是几条被黑市商人、窃贼与职业打手盘踞的幽深小巷，或者是一大片散发着下水道和疫病气味的贫民区，放在七水之都便是后街。  
艾斯巴古时常去后街的酒吧喝酒，在静寂无声的半夜三更。那酒吧不允许赊账，老板生怕哪天哪位欠着几万贝里的顾客一不小心就死于某次毫无征兆的海上风暴，或者一场莫名其妙的街头斗殴。这座城市景况荒败，万千水路纵横交割出的街巷广场只有一片死气沉沉；后街的住民多数是些醉鬼、悍妇和逃犯，酒吧老板手底下据说也颇有些不干不净的生意。艾斯巴古不在意这些，他会去后街喝酒不过是因为午夜过后整个七水之都只有这里的酒吧还开着。  
载他来后街的亚伽拉幼崽把头埋在水下睡着了，艾斯巴古蹲下身晃醒它，小小的牛鱼没精打采地叫了一声，艾斯巴古安抚它：「乖，明天就给你买水水肉吃。」  
他的家在离城市中心稍远的地方，住宅区边缘部分的水道尽头，一座年久失修的石造桥底下的废弃仓库。搬家的第一天汤姆先生就说要修好这座桥，稍作检查后发现这是个极为麻烦的大工程，工作室忙着建造海列车，不可能有多余时间把整座桥推倒重建，只得随手敲打几下，让这座桥又苟延残喘了六年。

轻手轻脚推开工作间兼卧室的房门，窗帘的缝隙间倾泻下流水般的月光。汤姆先生的呼噜打得震天响，鱼人肥胖而强壮的身体堆在地上像座小山；横纲大概是梦见了哪位漂亮的蛤蟆小姐，手舞足蹈吹着满足的鼻涕泡泡；深秋天气里弗兰奇居然还踢了被子，艾斯巴古满脑子想着要不要一脚踹醒这麻烦得要命的小鬼，却还是小心翼翼帮他的师弟把被子盖上，仔细地掖好被角。  
可可罗婆婆周末晚上回儿子家住，艾斯巴古在确认过汤姆先生和弗兰奇都睡着之后就从地铺上爬起来，默不作声、一气呵成地换上初秋夜里外出穿的外套和长裤，再从桌上的零钱罐里随手抓一把硬币出门。海列车的建造陷入瓶颈，汤姆先生改设计图常常改到半夜，二十一岁的年轻船匠认为自己需要适量酒精纾解情绪，却又本能地把一个人出门喝闷酒这件事瞒着老师和师弟。他不想让汤姆先生担心，更不想被弗兰奇嘲笑，在后街酒吧遇见的人平日里与他们无甚交集，只要注意不惊醒三位同住者，他便拥有一整个自由的，七水之都的夜晚。  
艾斯巴古换下外出的衣服，迅速地冲了个尽量安静的淋浴。他围着浴巾擦着尚在滴水的头发摸黑回房，眼睛只看得见自己的枕头和被褥——但当他刚刚跨过看似处于深度睡眠的弗兰奇，便从斜后方被拽住浴巾的一角。  
他在内心暗道一声糟糕，却还是不得不回过身面对现实。他的义弟从地铺上坐起身，被子掀到一边，仍拽着艾斯巴古的浴巾没松手，有着显眼下睫毛的一双眼睛里全无半分倦意，黑夜的阴影中那盯着艾斯巴古的目光锐利，甚至可称得上苛责。  
「你去了酒吧。」他说。  
艾斯巴古没打算否认，他今晚喝得不算少，此刻头脑昏沉，也想不出半句能自圆其说的借口。他干脆就地坐下，背靠着汤姆先生的胳膊，然后极有耐心地把自己的浴巾从弗兰奇的手中一点一点解救出来，一边说：  
「没错，那又如何？」  
「为什么要一个人去？」弗兰奇问他。  
「我想喝酒，又不打算跟你这小鬼一起喝。后街的酒吧开到凌晨，别跟我说你不知道。」  
弗兰奇瞪着他，不由得松了手。艾斯巴古掸了掸浴巾，寻思自己是不是该去阳台来一根烟。

从艾斯巴古十四岁那年开始，他和弗兰奇就从未停止过争执。每天惯例的抬杠、吵嘴、在师父面前贬低彼此、动辄向可可罗婆婆告状，还有随时爆发的角力与肉搏，在吃完早饭出门之前的间隙试图把彼此往二楼窗外扔。打架所致的扭伤和淤青比跟着汤姆先生干体力活造成的疲累更为频繁且剧烈，前些年作为兄长的年轻人尚能凭着体型和经验的优势压制住这个师弟，可随着即将年满十八岁的弗兰奇身量渐渐赶上来，艾斯巴古的胜率也神鬼莫测地下降了不少。在艾斯巴古看来，这个水蓝发色的混蛋在造船方面远没到能够出师的程度，就打架而言倒是个实打实的天才，而他毫不怀疑再过两年弗兰奇会长得比自己还高。  
这层认知时而令艾斯巴古感到战栗。他仍记得十岁的弗兰奇，被来自南海的、身为海贼的父母从船上丢下来，个子小小的，生命力却旺盛得不可思议，水蓝的硬质头发像是晴空的颜色。那时候的弗兰奇拥有的是另外一个名字，不爱说话，神色阴沉，拒绝在泳装三角裤外面穿上长裤，把可可罗婆婆找出来的艾斯巴古幼时曾穿过的衣服随地乱扔。汤姆先生带他去他们工作的海滩的第一天，就往渔夫们送修的捕鲸船上加异想天开的武器。艾斯巴古看不过眼，去跟他讲道理，结果二人一言不合便大打出手。鱼人船匠大笑着，一手一个把那时还是孩子的两个人提着后领拎起来：  
「乖，都别打架。艾斯巴古负责的帆索午饭前要做完。」  
艾斯巴古在内心哀嚎一声，汤姆先生放下他，把左手提溜着的弗兰奇拎到面前。十岁的男孩和传奇的鱼人船匠大眼瞪小眼，汤姆先生说：  
「跟老夫学造船吧，弗兰姆！」  
「弗兰姆到底是哪门子的名字啊……」艾斯巴古揉着肩膀嘀咕。弗兰奇站在原地，偏着脑袋考虑了好久，最后向汤姆先生点了点头。他的年纪还很小，短暂人生里仅有的十年几乎全在专司烧杀抢掠的海贼船上度过，不明白的事情有许多，待人对事都有一种不谙世事的、野兽般的天真。  
还只是一只小蛤蟆的横纲已经听得懂他们说的话，郑重其事地伸出一只湿漉漉的脚蹼，要和弗兰奇握手。被各种索具和绳结困陷的艾斯巴古于是眼睁睁地看着面前的一人一蛙掰了一下午的手腕，伴随着汤姆先生豪迈的大笑声。

成熟的人总会先行妥协，艾斯巴古觉得自己理所当然要比弗兰奇更成熟。先低下头来的自然也是他，虽然，汤姆先生的弟子们好像从来就无法真正理解「低头」这个概念。  
「下次这么晚出去喝酒的时候……」他说，「我会告诉你，也希望你不要再来管我。」  
他叹了口气，弗兰奇一脸不赞同地瞪着他。可是艾斯巴古没再看他的义弟，他轻手轻脚地绕过对这一切毫无知觉的、仍在打鼾的汤姆先生，在窗边他自己的铺位上躺下。  
枕头柔软，夜色静谧，艾斯巴古不幸失眠。


End file.
